Shawn In The Dark
by Liberty Hoffman
Summary: there are 3 scenes in "Shawn Takes A Shot In The Dark" that I wished were longer/more filled out. So I wrote them myself and here they are! each chapter is a different scene from a different part of the episode and each chapter will have a description for each scene. better than it sounds! SHAWN WHUMP! enjoy!
1. Shot

this is the first in a series of little missing scenes from the episode "Shawn Takes A Shot In The Dark". each scene is from a different part of the episode.  
the one below is about when Shawn gets shot.  
all are Shawn POV.  
enjoy!

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

I heard the gun shot. It echoed in the dark and it almost sounded far away, disconnected from the place where I stood. And that's when it hit me. Literally.

I was rambling nonsense to the guy with the gun - Garth Longmore - hoping I could stall long enough for Gus to arrive. Too late.

When the bullet hit me I stared at the entry point on my shoulder for a second. Then the pain exploded and I crumpled to the ground. My fall ended as I landed hard on my back, my newly injured shoulder coming in contact with hard, unforgiving ground. I screamed.

Rough hands grabbed my arms and dragged me across the rocky ground for a few feet before dropping me again in a heep.

I lay for a moment, moaning, my eyes squeezed shut. My shoulder was on fire and I could feel blood - my own blood - running down my back and chest.

Longmore grabbed me again and half lifted half pushed me up against the side of something hard. I opened my eyes just in time to see the interior of a car trunk. Longmore shoved me inside and the air was knocked from my lungs as I landed hard on my stomach. As I writhed there in pain, gasping for air, the guy grabbed my arms and I heard a ripping sound and then something was wrapped around my wrists. Duct-tape.

"Dude, what -" I wheezed, trying to pull away.

But he remained silent as he finished tying my hands and then shut the trunk lid with a bang. A second later, the car started and I was slammed painfully against the side of the trunk when it sped away. I nearly blacked out, but forced myself to stay awake. Only I could save myself now.

I was already working to free myself from the Duct-tape, gritting my teeth against the agonizing pain in my shoulder.

I had to get out of here.


	2. Afraid

this scene takes place right after Shawn hangs up the phone with Juliet. 

enjoy!

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQ

"I'm putting an end to this."

I winced and turned my head away, hands over my face. A gun shot rang out and I fully expected to feel the impact. But when nothing happened, I slowly lowered my hands, looking back up at Rollins. He now stood alone and was just lowering the hand that gripped his gun.

He turned to me, grabbing me my the front of my shirt and hauling me and the chair I was tied to back upright.

That's when I saw Longmore. He was lying on the floor, motionless, a pool of blood forming under his head.

My attention was diverted away from the horrible scene when I felt something cutting the tape holding me to the chair. Rollins dragged me through the shop and pushed me into the back of the red pickup truck I had seen out front the night before.

I wanted so badly to make a joke, to put a little humor in the situation to keep me grounded the way I always did. But my mind was blank and I realized that I was in shock. Longmore was dead. And I was stuck with the man who would gladly give me the same fate.

Fear and panic were starting to take over me. I had to hope that Jules would know what to do with my clues. I had to believe that rescue was coming.

Rollins tied my hands to a rope that was attached to a metal ring in the back of the truck. As we drove away, I watched the rundown gas station dissapear from view and I hopeless feeling took over. The only clues I'd left would lead them to the gas station. How were they ever going to find me? I'd never felt so scared in my whole life. I pictured them all: Gus, Juliet, Dad. Even Lassie. I was beginning to think I'd never see them ever again.

A flash of blue caught my eye. No. It couldn't be. Or could it? My heart soared.

I wiggled against the rope and peered over the edge of the truck. It was the Blueberry. And right beside it was Lassie's Crown Vic. They were giving chase! They had found me. Somehow, they had found me.

With renewed energy, I began to tug at my bonds.


	3. Safe

this is the scene right after the car chase :)

enjoy!

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQ

Ever since I'd been shot, I'd been running on adrenaline that was fueled by the need to get free. But now, at last, it was over. As I leaned wearily against the hood of Lassie's car, I felt my body go almost completely limp. I was spent; there was nothing left.

The car shook as the side door slammed shut and I realized that Lassie must have locked Rollins inside.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Kid, you still with me?"

Dad.

"M'tired," I mumbled, too weary to lift my head.

"I know, I know," Dad murmered. "Just stay with me a little longer, okay?"

It was starting to hurt to breathe. I tried to pull myself up higher to make it better, but I only slid sideways, spreading a trail of something red across the car's hood. Blood. My blood.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Dad called out, hands suddenly gripping my arms. I fell back on his chest as he slid to the ground under me. Pain shot through my shoulder, causing me to cry out.

I didn't want to move after that, hoping that if I layed still, the pain would go away. But it stayed, pulsing through my shoulder like an irratic heartbeat. There was a roaring sound in my ears and my vision was blurry and dark. But then I felt something touch my face and there were voices all around me. I fought to stay awake, groping my hand up to grab whatever was on my face.

"-an you hear me, Shawn?"

Dad's voice broke through the roaring in my ears and I opened blurry eyes to see his face looking down at me. He was here. Dad was here. But where was Gus? I suddenly felt a slight panic then. Gus was always there when I was in trouble.

"Gus Where's 'us?" I whispered, my words slurring together.

"Shawn!"

I turned my head slowly toward the sound of the voice. It was Gus, running toward me. I relaxed a little as he came closer, kneeling beside me.

"Don't leave," I gasped, my chest getting tighter with each breath.

I felt Dad move under me, pulling my head and shoulders up so I was sitting. I was gasping now, unable to draw a full breath.

"It's okay, I'm right here, Shawn," I heard Gus say. A hand gripped my own and I clung to it with every last bit of energy I had.

"Hang on, Kid," Dad said in my ear. "Help's on the way."

I just wanted to sleep. Dad's and Gus' voices seemed to get farther away, and all I could hear was my own rasping breathing echoing in my head. Then everything went black.

_QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQ_

Voices. They were everywhere, shouting. I was lying on something that was moving. Flying? It felt like it. And pain. My whole body hurt. Then darkness.

_QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQ_

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Stupid alarm clock. Why would I buy something so annoying?

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Wait. I didn't have an alarm clock.

I opened my eyes and tried to reach for whatever was making that horrible sound - and cried out in pain. Everything was much too bright, and my shoulder felt like somone had stabbed it with a million knives. I turned onto my back again, looking up at the white ceiling. Wait. Where was I? I took a moment to let my eyes ajust to the light. Then I looked around. White ceiling, white walls. Bed.

A hospital.

And the pain in my shoulder...

"Gus." I tried to call, but it came out in a raspy whisper. My throat was dry, horribly dry.

"Gus!" I tried again, groping my hand around while trying not to move my hurt shoulder.

"Shawn!"

Gus' face was suddenly right in front of me and I felt his hand grab mine.

"Man, is it good to see you awake," He said, and I could see worry in his tired looking eyes.

"H'w long hav' I been 'sleep?" I whispered.

"Two days. I've been so worried. We all have."

I wante to ask a million questions, but I needed water first. I reached up to rub my throat. Gus disappeared then returned a moment later with a cup of water and a straw. He raised my bed a little and then put the straw between my lips. Water had never tasted so good. It cooled my throat deliciously.

When I'd finished drinking, Gus took the cup away and sat on the edge of the bed again.

"Better?" He asked.

I nodded. "Where's Dad?"

Gus sighed. "I sent him home an hour ago. If I'd known you were going to wake up, I wouldn't have pushed it...But we weren't sure when you'd come to. He was exhausted. He was so worried about you, Shawn."

I raised my eyebrows. "Worried? That's not like him."

"You got shot, Shawn. Of course he was worried." Gus looked at the floor, then back at me. "Shawn, you scared me. When I got that text..."

I saw tears forming in his eyes and I remembered my own fear. Fear that I'd never see Gus, or Dad, or Jules or anybody ever again. Fear that I was going to die.

I suddenly felt tears rolling down my face and then we were both just crying. In that moment, I let myself shed the tears that I had not allowed myself to shed during the whole ordeal. Gus squeezed my hand and I knew he was doing the same.

_QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQ_

They released me the next day. Dad all but demanded that I come to his house for the allotted two weeks that I was to spend recovering. I would have refused, but I didn't really have much of a choice. Plus, I felt like I owed him for all the worry I'd put him through.

Dad had showed up an hour after I'd woken up, followed soon after by Juliet and Lassie. They had all been worried in a way that was unnatural for them. Except maybe Jules.

I had several nightmares in the following weeks that I only told Gus about and then swore him to secrecy. I didn't need or want to be sent to a shrink or something because of them. Gus begged me to at least tell my dad, but in the end relented to keep my secret.

_QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQ_

The End!  
hope you enjoyed it.  
and I hope that ending was good enough.


End file.
